


Maria Eduarda meets Jesus

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: A woman meets her saviour.





	Maria Eduarda meets Jesus

Maria Eduarda was a pious servant of the lord. 19 years old and still virgin, she blamed her virginity at the fact she could only give herself to a man that she truly loved.

But true love was something she hadn’t felt yet, and she was still young, so she spent a lot of her free time praying and reading the Bible.

In one of these common days where nothing happened, however, she felt a weird presence hugging her curvaceous body and touching her hair. As it should be natural in the case that you’re hugged by some eldritch abomination from another dimension, Maria Eduarda felt fear.

Turning around in the hope that was only the wind, Maria Eduarda saw…RAPIST JESUS.

It looked like Jesus from the paintings, but it RAPED.

Seeing the rapist messiah, Maria Eduarda knew immediately who he was, despite this version of Jesus being unheard of outside dark Bible parodies. 

Maria Eduarda ran, ran across the street. But the power of RAPIST JESUS compelled her clothes to rip into pieces by themselves, and soon she was in her underwear and then she was naked, exposing her breasts and asses for everyone on the streets to see.

Soon she saw a church and despite all logic pointing that going inside Jesus’ home wasn’t a good idea (the Satanist church was a much, much better option), Maria managed to go inside and saw a young nun. She ran towards the nun, grabbed her by the shoulders and screamed at the smiling, calm face of an 18-year old human female.

“Jesus wants to rape me!” 

The nun then said:

“Yeah, it’s gonna be a threesome bitch.”

And then the nun put her tongue inside Maria’s exposed oral cavity.


End file.
